An Amino Story
by NiaNiancat
Summary: This is a story about amino friends meeting. With love, friendship, and drama. If you're less than 15 back off because there is smut.


This story is about a big amino meeting. So one day, the amino team share a post, explaining that a meeting will happen in United States, at the end of the year 2018. It's happening in united States because the majority of people using the app are actually Americans so... Pretty logical. Anyway. Everyone, even europeans, or asian, or everyone not living in USA, wanted to go to the meeting, with the hope of meeting their friends, their comunity... their family, for some people. We're today talking about the LGBT amino, that is mostly composed by indians. Joking. So, in one of the many group chat, a chat named OPEN TO EVERYONE, that were, at the beginning, just a chat like the other, became a special chat, and the beginning of a family.

OPEN TO EVERYONE chat (99)

HotFromIndia joined the chat

HotFromIndia Hello, single male i want wife

EllieJPhantOh no I swear to god gtfo before I ban your ass

mademoiselle JulieEllie the thug is bacc

HotFromIndiaI love you 33333

HotFromIndia left the chat

EllieJPhant Bye bye see you never.

BITCH shaiiii Lmaooooo this hot guy is texting meeee, I feel like an ocean i sweaaar

BITCH shaaiii l - 13s

Rain Omg, my ears

MichaelI'm lost, and actually want to end my life.

( 8:46 pm )

Daaan I NEED A BOYFRIEEEEND

EllieJPhantDan, you just need to get laid

DaaanI'm going to sleep, night guys!

mademoiselle Julie Nighht !

BITCH shaiii Guyyyys guess whaaaat ! There is an amino meeting starting at the end of the month, and I'm going because I don't live far.

Michael Some people are lucky.

EllieJPhantIdc imma ask Michelle.

Mademoiselle Julie Mine are ok omllllllllllllllll

BITCH shaiii l - 22s

Rain Omg stop yelling

And that's how, with a long week of organisation and preparation, everyone agreed to go to the Amino meeting in the USA. The end of the month was here faster than everyone thought. And they arrived in United States faster than they were prepared for. Davie and Spanisha, were waiting for everyone at the airport, bc they're americans so they arrived first.

Davie : How is my makeuuup, omg i'm so anxiooooous, my boyfriend will be here toooo, I swear I feel like a laaake rnnn!

Spanisha: Don't worry you're very good. And i never been so anxious in my life tho.

The first persons that arrived, are Ellie and Michal. She was obviously looking like a tired anxious bean, but still cute as fuck. And Michael well... He looked like he didn't know why he was here.

Anyway, so they arrived and Davie started yelling like a hoe.

Davie : OMGGGG MY GAYYYYYSSS

He then jumped everywhere and hugged Ellie and Michael, who were shook, but hugged back with hapiness. Spanisha tried to say hello, but she was too shy to make a move. Hopefully, Ellie came and hugged her. So, they all started chatting about anything, when Dan and Davie's boyfriend arrived. Dan immediatly run towards ellie and hug her, while davie and his boyfriend stare at each others like in a bloody drama. Finally, Davie decide to make a move, and jump in his boyfriend's arm. They're both laughing, and start talking, hand in the hand. He's whispering romantic things in Italian, making davie blush, and laugh. They need one more minut to finally start and kiss like shit.

Ellie : Julie's still not here tho

Spanisha: Welp

Michael : Her plane is probably late.

Davie and his bf : mmMMMmmH you're kissing so wellllllllllllllll

Dan : Imma ask her in the group

Ellie : Nahhh Let me do it

OPEN TO EVERYONE chat (100)

( 3: 56 ) pm

EllieJPhant Julie where are youuuu, we're all at the airport alreadyy

SharonI just banged someone I don't know because I'm Italian.

Michael Wtf.

BITCH shaiii l - 12s

Rain I lost my innocence.

mademoiselle Julie Ewww, those kissing noises thooo

Dan Where are youuu

( 4:24 ) pm

EllieJPhant ?

mademoiselle Julie Behind you.

Ellie and all of the others look behind them, and they see Julie in he black suit, sexy shoes, and trench coat, walking towards them, like in the films. Ellie blushed bc of Julie's sexiness. Julie grab Ellie by the hips, and french kiss her to say hello.

Julie : Hey sexy

Ellie : O-o-oh My g-god

Julie: Wink Wink

Davie : I'm shooooooooooooooooooook

Michael: Ew

Spanisha : Oh well

When everyone is finally ready, they go out and go take the limousine julie booked for them because she's rich.

Michael : Omg there is Champagne

Julie: I'mmmMM drUuUnk

Julie start to make out with Ellie in front of everyone, and Davie and his boyfriend were already making out.

Dan : OH NO IT'S AN ORGy

Spanisha: * **pass away** *

When everyone finished their thing, and published a video of the orgy on Youtube, they all arrive at the Amino convention, excited as shit. Julie take ellie by the hand, and run inside, followed by Davie on his boyfriend's back, and michael and Dan talking about their relationship statue. Spanisha were in the back groud, talking in spanish at the phone, telling at her mom that she's old enough to go out, and that she doesn't care if she hit her with la chancla.

When everyone is in, there is really a bunch of people. Julie go and say hello to all of her amino friends, and to her many exes. Ellie just watch her, jealous af. The others decide to go to Burger king. Julie and Ellie said that they will join them later. Michael is leading the way 'cause he's older and hungry as fuck. When they all finally arrive, they all take a king size menu bc they're poor. Exept Davie and his boyfriend that run towards the toilets.

Spanisha : uuuh, I wanted to go to the toilet but... I think it's dangerous now.

Dan : Pee in my glass, it's empty already

Michael : Oh my god. I swear I'm going back to England.

Spanisha : Ew. Just ew.

While they are talking about peeing in the glass, and while Davie and his bf are making out in the Burger King's toilet, Ellie and Julie are on the way to burger king.

Ellie: Julie wtf how do you have so much exes

Julie: They're just hoes don't worry

Ellie: No idc julie, you are mine

Julie: Wow wait a min-

Ellie: Stfu

Ellie take julie by the arm and push her against a wall of an hidden street, where no one is here (what a concidence).

Ellie: It's been too long, I waited too much, and now I'm hella angry. Fuck me like one of your french girls. Right. Now.

There was a second of silence, Julie was looking at Ellie, obviously shocked. She thought that Ellie was kind of shy about those kind of things. She decide to make a move, seeing impatience in Ellie's eyes, and exhange their position, pinning her to the wall. She then start to kiss her slowly, playing with her tongue. Ellie, who wasn't used to kiss, moan a little bit, surprised by the hot kiss. Julie slide down to her neck, leaving kiss on Ellie's jawline. She then start to suck Ellie's neck gently, biting it sometimes, making her yelp silently. Julie let go Ellie's arms, to put an hand on Ellie's mouth to keep her silent. They're in a street after all. She then place her other hand on Ellie's Hips, below her shirt, and start to draw little circles on Ellie's skin with her thumb. Ellie breath loudly in Julie's hand. She's not used to be touched like this. She feels hot everywhere, even if it's cold outside. She can feel Julie's warm body against her, and her hair touching her neck sometimes, making her bite her lip to not being noisy.

Then, julie gently bite her ear, this sensitive area, and Ellie honestly start to feel weak. A little bit more and she would literraly fall. He legs are shaking. She put her arms around Julie's neck, and Julie smiles. Julie take off her hand of Ellie's mouth, sliding it on her back to push Ellie closer. She slide a leg between Ellie's thights, making her yelp again, but Julie silent her with a kiss, and put her hands inside of Ellie's shirt, slowly stroking her back with her cold fingers. Julie suddently stop, and looks at Ellie.

"Ellie, I honestly think it's not the right place to do our first time. I really want to do it with you right now but, we're in the middle of a street ... And it's not ... Correct." She said, kissing Ellie's hair as an apology. Ellie slowly nodded.

"You're right babe... Plus, everyone is waiting for us... But, can you help me walk because mmh... I .. My legs are too weak"

Julie laughed, and put her arm around Ellie's shoulder and start walking. When they finally arrive to Burger King, Julie whispers:

"I'm wet as fuck"

With a perfect french accent, that makes Ellie blush and laugh. They sit with everyone, and start eating peacefully, talking about everything. They all can't wait for tonight's party at Davie's house thought. Because everyone knows that a looot of shit will happen.


End file.
